farkfandomcom-20200215-history
Drumpfster Fire Agencies
This page is a compilation of Fark threads related to the dumpster fire that is the worthless cabinet secretaries, department heads and agency directors chosen by the 45th President of the United States of America. This page is for the current month, ' ' '' To view previous months, check out the archive To view the crap Vladimir Cheeto is up to click here, to see what his White House advisors are up to click here General # Open Position(s) Director of the FBI * for the full mess about Comey's firing, please see this section below # ## # # # # Director of the US Census Bureau # Assistant Secretary of State for Diplomatic Security CIA White House Liason Nominees former Rep. Scott Garrett (R NJ 5th) ''nominee, Chairman and President of Export-Import Bank * co-founded House Freedom Caucus, twice voted against reauthorizing the bank while in Congress former Rep. Spencer T. Bachus III (R AL 6th) nominee, Board of Directors of Export-Import Bank * former former chairman (2011–2013), House Financial Services Committee state Senator Dr. Mark Green (R, TN, 22nd) nominee, Army Secretary; retired Army flight surgeon; insane religious zealot; West Point grad; '' # Sam Clovis ''national co-chair, policy director, Trump campaign; nominee, Undersecretary of Research, Education and Economics, USDA; economics professor, Morningside College # Dr. Scott Gottleib nominee, director of Food and Drug Administration George Conway nominee, director of Department of Justice, Civil Division Alexander Acosta nominee, Secretary of Labor Jay Clayton nominee, Chairman of Securities and Exchange Commission Dr. Heather Wilson nominee, Secretary of the Air Force Scott Brown former nude model, for US Ambassador to New Zealand Todd Ricketts Chicago Cubs board member, for Deputy Commerce Secretary Rod Rosenstein former US Attorney for the District of Maryland, for Deputy Attorney General New Hires appointments which do not require Senate confirmation Director of the Selective Service System former state senator Don Benton (R, WA, 17th) Deputy Assistant Secretary, Office for Civil Rights Candice Jackson, nominee Deputy Assistant for Population Affairs Teresa Manning, nominee; decides how health services get government funding # Assistant Secretary of Public Affairs Charmaine Yoest, senior fellow at American Values, nominee; inform the public about health issues # Administrator, Housing and Urban Development, Region 6 Beth Van Duyne, former mayor, Irving, Texas # Department of Homeland Security # Director of Homeland Security ICE Immigration and Customs Enforcement # # VOICE Victims of Immigration Crime Engagement Office Acting Director of ICE CBP Customs and Border Protection # USCIS US Citizenship and Immigration Services Secret Service # Workers and Visitors Entry System TSA Transportation Security Administration Coast Guard NORAD North American Aerospace Defense Command FEMA Federal Emergency Management Agency * major disaster declaration through the FEMA could reimburse up to 75 percent of costs incurred over a 48-hour period # Acting FEMA Administrator Robert J. Fenton # Department of Defense (or Pentagon) # finalizing a lease in Trump Tower, New York to use for supporting President Donald Trump without providing any benefit to Trump or his organization ## # Troop Deployment Department of Defense Inspector General # Defense Intelligence Agency Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff US Air Force Air Force Academy # Air Force Space Command Vandenberg Air Force Base US Navy # Carl Vinson Carrier Group US 7th Fleet USS Michigan US largest nuclear submarine US Strategic Command responsible for global command and control of all phases of deployment of wartime forces under one commander, including information and intelligence as well as the US nuclear arsenal Secretary of Defense # received letter from Rep. Jackie Speier (D CA 14th) regarding the appearance that the President would profit from the Pentago leasing space in Trump Tower ## Speier-Mattis-MacStravic letters communications between Rep. Jackie Speier (D CA 14th), Defense Secretary James Mattis and acting Under Secretary of Defense for Acquisition, Technology, and Logistics, James MacStravic * in February, Speier wrote Mattis about the appearance that the President of the United States will financially benefit from this deal DoD leasing space in Trump Tower with Mattis * on March 3, MacStravic wrote Speier that ** the White House Military Office "requested approval to lease space in the Trump Tower for personnel assigned to support the President when at his private residence" ** the residence in question was privately owned and negotiations "have been with the owner?s representatives only." ** MacStravic was "temporarily performing the duties of the Under Secretary of Defense for Acquisition, Technology, and Logistics" *** as such he would have to approve "an annual rental in excess of $1 million" # ## acting Under Secretary of Defense for Acquisition, Technology, and Logistics James MacStravic, approved, in consultation with the White House Military Office and other officials, the Pentagon leasing space in Trump Tower; reports to SecDef and Deputy SecDef # ## Army Secretary nominee, state Senator Dr. Mark Green (R, TN, 22nd) # Joint Strike Fighter Joint Program Office Pentagon office assigned to negotiate with Lockheed Martin on a price for the F-35 fighter jet # F-35 fighter jet assembled in Fort Worth, Texas, by Lockheed # Defense Contractor Lockheed Martin builds F-35 fighter jet in Fort Worth, Texas # Department of Veterans Affairs Department of Justice # # # # Office of the Inspector General for the Department of Justice conducts independent investigations, audits, inspections, and special reviews of DoJ personnel and programs to detect and deter waste, fraud, abuse, and misconduct * appointed by the president and confirmed by the senate; can only be removed, or terminated, from their positions by the President; Congress must be notified of the termination, removal, or reassignment # Civil Rights Division Criminal Division National Security Division (NSD) responsible for counterintelligence and counterterrorism investigations Special Counsel For Religious Discrimination, Civil Rights Division # Attorney General # # # ## ## bsabsvr}} # ## ## # # # # ## # # # Deputy Attorney General # # ## ## # # FBI Federal Bureau of Investigation # # # # # # # Director of the FBI # Potential New Director of the FBI # # Acting Director of the FBI Andrew McCabe former deputy director, helped oversee the FBI investigation into Hillary Clinton's use of a private email server * wife, Jill McCabe, a Pediatric emergency physician ran as a Democrat for state senate for Virginia's 13th district in 2015 but lost # # # # former Director of the FBI # ## ## bsabsvr}} # ## ## bsabsvr}} # ## # # # # # # # # # # # # ## ## # ## ### ### ## ## ## ## ## ## ### ### ### ## ## # # # # ## # # ## ## # # # # # # # US Marshals Service Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives Los Angeles Field Division Eric Harden, special agent in charge Department of Education Federal Student Aid office HBCU Capital Financing Historically Black College and University Capital Financing Program # Secretary of Education # Deputy Assistant Secretary, Office for Civil Rights Candice Jackson, nominee Treasury Department Financial Crimes Enforcement Network tracks global money laundering Treasury Inspector General for Tax Administration Treasury Secretary # # CFIUS Committee on Foreign Investment in the United States * approves acquisitions of US assets by foreign companies * chair is Treasury Secretary # IRS Internal Revenue Service # ## ## # # IRS Whistleblower Office # Housing and Urban Development Community Development Block Grant program Administrator, HUD Region 6 Beth Van Duyne, former mayor, Irving, Texas # Secretary of HUD Interior Department # National Parks Service # Bureau of Land Management Fish & Wildlife Service Fish & Wildlife Service Director's Order No. 219 Secretary of the Interior Commerce Department NOAA National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration US Census Bureau principal agency of the US Federal Statistical System, responsible for producing various censuses and surveys used to allocate over $400 billion in federal funds every year and the basis for congressional redistricting # Director of the US Census Bureau # Secretary of Commerce former chairman, Bank of Cyprus # Department of Health and Human Services FDA Food and Drug Administration FDA spokesperson # FDA CBER Center for Biologics Evaluation and Research, White Oak campus, Silver Spring, Maryland # # Christopher Stumphy representative for the CBER's Office of Facilities; wrote an email suggesting "the current administration ... has requested that all monitors, under our control, on the White Oak Campus, display Fox News" and that he would be "unable to change any of the monitors to any other news source at this time" ## CMS Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services Medicaid Administrator NIH National Institutes of Health CDC Centers for Disease Control and Prevention acting Surgeon General Rear Admiral Sylvia Trent-Adams, nurse and former Deputy Surgeon General * first non-doctor to be Surgeon General former Surgeon General Dr. Vivek Murthy, still member of the Commissioned Corps of the Public Health Service ... for now Deputy Assistant for Population Affairs Teresa Manning, nominee; decides how health services get government funding # Assistant Secretary of Public Affairs Charmaine Yoest, senior fellow at American Values,nominee; inform the public about health issues # Secretary of Health and Human Services Department of Labor MSHA Mining Safety and Health Administration US Bureau of Labor Statistics # Secretary of Labor # ## Department of Transportation FAA Federal Aviation Administration Secretary of Transportation # USDA US Department of Agriculture SNAP Supplimental Nutrition Assistance Program Undersecretary of Research, Education and Economics, USDA responsibility for advancing scientific knowledge related to agriculture through research, extension, and education # Secretary of Agriculture # # Department of Energy Office of International Climate and Clean Energy Sandia National Laboratories Secretary of Energy CPB Corporation for Public Broadcasting EPA Protection Services Detail staff charged with protecting the administrator # Board of Scientific Counselors 18-member federal advisory committee that provides advice and recommendations to EPA's Office of Research and Development on technical and management issues of its research programs # Science Advisory Board 47-member board provides a mechanism for the EPA to receive peer review and other advice designed to make a positive difference in the production and use of science at EPA # Director of the EPA FCC Federal Communications Commission # # ## # Lifeline program that provides broadband internet to low income Americans in mostly rural communities FCC Chairman The Fed the Federal Reserve # ## Fed Chair GAO Government Accountability Office # NASA National Aeronautics and Space Administration Acting NASA Administrator Robert M. Lightfoot, Jr # Space Launch System heavy expendable launch vehicle; part of NASA's deep space exploration plans; to replace the retired Space Shuttle * Originally SLS's first flight was scheduled for August, 2021 ** thousands of miles beyond moon in three week trip * Study found if a crew was added to the first flight: ** budget increase $700-900 million to $24 billion ** delay first test until 2020 ** a fully operational life support system would need to be added # National Endowment for the Arts OMB Office of Management & Budget Director of the OMB Small Business Administration Office of Advocacy Jason Doré, assistant chief counsel for external affairs, had?/has? account on Ashley Madison NARA National Archives and Records Administration * David S. Ferriero, Archivist of the United States (chief administrator of NARA) FEC Federal Election Commission # Export-Import Bank Selective Service System Director of Selective Service System Selective Service System operates the US military draft SEC Securities and Exchange Commission FDIC Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation; US government corporation that provides deposit insurance to depositors in US banks # ONDCP Office of National Drug Control Policy; lead federal agency responsible for managing, coordinating drug policy; has budgetary authority and access to the Oval Office # Drug-Free Communities Support Program funds 5,000 local anti-drug coalitions; largest drug-prevention initiative in US # High Intensity Drug Trafficking Area program coordinates anti-drug-trafficking efforts by federal, state and local law enforcement agencies # Various Unnamed Intelligence Agencies # CIA former CIA White House Liason whose name is being withheld by The Washington Post at the request of the CIA was on a standard two-year rotation to the White House * worked under Cohen-Watnick * within days of the Nunes Panic was told without explanation to clear out his desk and return to the agency Senior CIA Analyst Linda Weissgold, CIA's suggested candidate to replace Cohen-Watnick in NSC and was interviewed by McMaster Director of the CIA No Such Agency Director of No Such Agency Deputy Director of No Such Agency Unnamed Senior US Intelligence Officials State Department # State Department spokesman R.C. Hammond Policy Planning Staff internal think tank of State Department, to serve "as a source of independent policy analysis and advice for the Secretary of State" Sahar Nowrouzzadeh former member State Department Policy Planning Staff, transfered to the Office of Iranian Affairs US Ambassador to the United Nations US Ambassador to Russia UN Ambassador for Food and Agriculture International Envoy Jason Greenblatt US Ambassador to Singapore US Ambassador to France US Ambassador to Qatar Dana Shell Smith # Secretary of State # # # Undersecretary of State See Also * Drumpfster Fire Navigation Page * Archive for this page * Categorized list of Nicknames * Trump-Russia Connections * Trump Laundry * Drumpfster Fire * Drumpfster Fire Advisors * Drumpfster Fire Agencies * Drumpfster Fire Daily Chaos * Drumpfster Fire Misinformation * Donald's Imaginary Friends and His Faithful Followers * Enemies List * Ministry of Misinformation * I Love The Poorly Educated * The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf * 115th Congressional Dumpster Fire * ALECworks * Defying GOP's Wet Dream of One Party Rule of U.S. Government External Links * Press Snekretary's Facebook page * Official Press Snekretary on Twitter * Snekretary Tumblr * Snek Ssswag * Executive Order Generator * Trump Insult Generator * What The Fuck Just Happened Today? * How Long Has Donald Trump Been President? * Nose Flags * Trump-Russia timeline, Mother Jones